Various hard surface cleaning and polishing compositions are known to the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,359 discloses such a composition which comprises an organic solvent/water solvent mixture, an organic polysiloxane soluble in such mixture, a silane and a polycarboxylic chelating acid. This patent discloses several other materials suitable for treatment of hard surfaces, several of which contain polysiloxanes.
In British Patent 2,137,652A there is disclosed a soil release promoting liquid detergent which comprises a synthetic organic nonionic detergent or a mixture of nonionic and synthetic organic anionic detergents and a soil release promoting proportion of a copolymer of polyethylene terephthalate and polyoxyethyleneterephthalate in an aqueous medium.